


Favour for a friend

by gladheonsleeps



Series: Valentine's Weekend Shenanigans [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys left to fend for themselves, Circus!Clint Barton, Gen, Loki makes a list, confetti is good for morale, fydl galentines exchange, galentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis enforces a compulsory Galentine's trip with the woman from Avengers tower, leaving the tower empty of women and Loki with an assignment to carry out one of her usual duties while she is away: Cheer up Steve Rogers. This is harder than she makes it seem. </p><p>Basically Darcy Lewis is brilliant at looking after people and when she is gone people realise just how special she is; with bonus opera and Loony Toons, with Bonus Bonus appearance of our favourite Badass!Female!Character Peggy Carter.</p><p>Rated T for language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour for a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orlha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We've Got to Stop Meeting Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696803) by [Captainwittyoneliner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainwittyoneliner/pseuds/Captainwittyoneliner). 



> This Fic was written for the FYDL fic exchange: Galentines edition and is my first ever fic exchange to the point where I started a fic-centric [tumblr](howdidthisevenhappenanyway.tumblr.com)Luna-Orlha this is for you! I hope you like it!

Loki sat on what he liked to think of as his chair in Stark Tower. It was in the common area, so he had no formal claim to any of the furniture in the room but this one was singular, a little apart from the other furniture, and was angled to gain the most of the natural light from the window during the day, a lamp nearby to give a reader light enough at night.

It was sometimes used by others, but it was Loki who used it most, curled up with some magical tome, or some book or other that Darcy Lewis insisted he consume in order to understand this realm he now lived in. His mind derailed for a moment at the thought of his paramour. She was young, as far as his loves went. Usually they were at least past three hundred to gain his attentions but things were different on Midgard, and Loki had swiftly succumbed to her wiles. He had held out for a time, of course, clinging onto his rage at being trapped by the Allfather on a realm he so detested. That was the way, with Darcy. Everything she stood for seemed on the surface to be so shallow and meaningless, but those who dug a little- or rather those few that she chose for herself were allowed to see that what she actually stood for was nothing less significant than life itself. To those whom she happened to live with, those who had known death and gore and the hopelessness of war, Darcy’s little acts of life-giving kindness were like a breath of fresh air when most needed.

He turned to watch as his mark Steve Rogers, the Man Out of Time entered the common area, stopping in the kitchen for one of his many meals of the day. Darcy was away. She had rounded up the various women of the Avengers family and demanded they go on a vacation celebration what she referred to as the most sacred of all holidays: Galantine's. Loki hadn’t heard of this holiday but Darcy had insisted its importance and so Loki had nodded, understanding that it was one of the thousands of things on Midgard that went under appreciated on this realm and all others but that Darcy, in all her wisdom, had deemed important. In their absence, she had left Loki with a number of missions. The foremost had been to cheer up Steven Rogers.

The man's paramour was ailing, and it was possible she would not be strong enough to stay in this realm for long. His best friend had rid himself of his earthly captors and yet still refused to join him and his brothers in arms in the tower. Loki knew well the ache of a heart strained in such a way. And so, he had been putting his not inconsiderable mind to the task of raising the Captain’s sprits.

The two weren’t precisely friends. They fought well enough with one another these days. The Captain had taken a surprising liking to opera in recent months. If Loki understood he hadn’t been very wealthy at all in his childhood and younger years, and on this realm it was only the rich who really consumed this particular artform. But Rogers was indeed wealthy in recent days, and had taken a liking to a great many cultural pursuits that he could now afford to consume without stress. One of which was opera. The two shield brothers had made a habit to go together to watch and listen to a genre which on this realm he had found was an acquired taste. That had been Loki’s first recourse upon receiving Darcy’s mission but it seemed that while Rogers was able to lose himself in the music for a time, just as Loki did, it was all too easily forgotten once they left the building and they had retreated from the crowds back to the tower. That was last night, and true to form, Rogers was –in Darcy’s words- moping once more around the tower, his low spirits heavy on his shoulders like a physical burden. As the man retreated out of the kitchen with a sandwich that was surely too big for his mouth to bite into, Loki reflected on the strategies usually employed by the Midgardians in the tower in the pursuit of cheer and higher moral.

Tony, bless his soul, would either gift someone with expensive spirits, or build a friend some complex _thing_ that they could use. He would have generally gone without sleeping for one or more nights before leaving it out where the recipient could find it, neatly avoiding any and all emotional encounters while his electronic manservant recorded the recipient's response. He held affection for a great many of his associates, though he found expressing that affection difficult. Loki could relate. He looked down at the parchment he had placed in his book and wrote _Leave gift for the mark to find._ In a neat scrawl. If runes could be scrawled. Who could say.

The Widow expressed affection by making sure the recipient of her affection was protected and safe. Such as the way she had drilled Darcy mercilessly until her friend could evade or escape all but the tightest and most world class of attackers. Loki knew Darcy had hated that particular gift, but it had since come in hand a number of times. Romanova, Loki, Clint, and even Rogers now tested the girl’s skills occasionally, making sure she was always ready. Romanova also had a habit of leaving gifts for people, generally weapons. She and Tony shared this. Rogers, however, was already safe. There wasn’t anyone who could harm him. He did worry about his friend, however. _Make certain Barnes is safe._ He noted.

Clint had a habit of adopting strays. He had a mangy dog that he had saved from starvation and abuse, Loki knew and also helped out children who were lost and alone, just like he had been such a young age. Loki pondered. Rogers was not alone, but Loki knew how isolated he felt at times. _Remind him of his ‘family’._ He wrote, than paled. He wasn’t sure how he could do this. He, the man who had killed his own father. Kinslayers didn’t deserve family.

Clint also played pranks. Darcy enjoyed playing them too. Tony joined in, but Loki knew that pranks were a problem to be solved, a mental exercise for him. In fact, pranks had become a regular thing in the tower, and alien prospect for Loki, who had always been ridiculed and vilified for such actions in the past. His sense of humour had never been shared in Asgard, for all mischief was an intrinsic part of him. Lately that mischief had been tamped down; he’d been ‘good’, while in the tower. Before that it wasn’t mischief so much as madness... However in times past nobles, high ranking officers and members of Odin’s court who were cruel or abusive to the serving class or children in and around the palace often found things went missing around them, or that they had sudden and very specific bouts of clumsiness- quite often they would be humiliated while in view of those very servants or underlings that they had wronged. They never could prove that Loki had a hand in such things but he got the blame, anyway. And, if he took the blame for mischief he hadn’t actually perpetrated? Well, he found he much preferred the slap to the wrist he got that the flogging the servant who had been so deliciously smart would be given. He’d heard that when he had ‘died’ the palace had been rather quiet- though the streets and alleyways of Asgard had been rather somber. It had always been the poor and the children who had liked the Second Prince, and the feeling had been mutual. Yes, Loki was familiar with pranks.

He was pondering on how to go about using pranks for good when Barton himself meandered in and plopped himself bonelessly on the couch, turning the television on. For a mortal with such skill and precision, a warrior he himself had handpicked due to his fearlessness and stout heart in battle he really could be graceless and slovenly, a surprise to Loki upon moving into the tower. Barton barked out a laugh at the children’s programme on the TV and Loki smiled himself as a bird dropped a great weight upon a creature of the desert. Rogers entered the room quietly. “Oh.” The man said softly. “Loony Toons.”

Barton raised an eyebrow as Steve drifted to the couch and watched the screen with a strange expression on his face. Loki’s eyes flicked between the soldier and the screen. His strange mood was at odds with the hilarity being played out in front of him. The man’s expression changed to a fond smile and Loki’s eyes narrowed as he saw the big man relaxing more as the show went on. Barton asked the question the god didn’t deign to. “You like cartoons Rogers?”

The man out of time gave a crooked smile. “Buck and I would go to the pictures when we could afford it. Take some girls... they would play cartoons before the show.” Barton nodded content with the answer. _Nostalgia._ Loki wrote, and stood abruptly he had a feeling he could fulfil Darcy’s wishes after all.

...

Pepper Pots was lounging. It didn’t happen often. It wasn’t as though she didn’t know how to look after herself, no, when one spent as much time in Tony Stark’s company as she did, one had to know all there was to know about self care. Time, however, wasn’t something she always had an abundance of, and if Darcy hadn’t personally worked against her with Tony and her various PA’s and assistants to get her out of the country like she had, she would still be working on a deal that her underlings were totally capable of handling- as they were, right this very minute. She sighed and wiggled her perfectly pedicured toes, eyeing the pert ass of the shirtless server bending to offer Natasha her drink. As the man left the redhead he gave her a wink.

“You’re not thinking of mergers are you Pep?” A voice piped up from the pool and she chuckled.

“I swear Darcy you can smell it.”

Jane nodded solemnly from a massage table in the shade. “She can. Some nights I get an angry phone call when I’m doing calculations in bed. She has a sixth sense if someone’s thinking about work.”

“Damn straight.” Their self appointed Galantine's Co-ordinator drawled. She was floating on a giant inflatable swan in oversized Karen Walker sunglasses and an actual teeny-weeny-polka-dot-bikini.

The trip had been wonderful. They’d shopped in LA with Stark’s credit card. One day for lingerie and another for shoes, etc. And of course, the bathing suits they were all wearing had been procured then as well. Then they had flown to Mexico, where they hadn't stopped eating incredible sweets and delicious dinner and spent a significant amount of time in the ocean or pool. Darcy had managed to gain a perfect balance with this trip, even allowing them all work time, knowing they would stress more if they couldn’t check in on their various projects and people. The scientists Betty and Jane had been hard to pull away once they’d started but Darce was good at what she did and they were soon happily distracted by good looking waiters and margaritas (who wouldn’t be?).

The brunette herself had been using that time checking in on a project of her own, which Pepper had been infinitely curious about. She always seemed to have something up her sleeve, and it was generally either incredibly heart warming or very entertaining. “Darcy who have you been calling every day?”

Darcy gave a smug little grin which usually spelled trouble. “Loki and Clint.”

Definitely trouble. “Oh? Is it Valentine's plans?” She teased, and Natasha scoffed. Even if Darcy and the god were adorably inseparably usually, he definitely wasn’t a Valentine’s kind of guy. And if Darcy was a valentine’s kind of girl, she wouldn’t be in Mexico for the holiday.

“Yep.” She replied, popping the ‘p’. She waited a moment, sipping from her margarita before continuing. “I left Loki with a little bit of homework before I left. Clint’s helping him and keeping me posted on the progress.”

“Oh _really_?” Pepper asked, and all the women turned to Darcy to hear what had her calling the god at all hours.

...

James Buchanan Barnes wasn’t precisely startled, per se, but he hadn’t expected the man in front of him either. The guy had telegraphed all of his movements, but he was quiet as a cat, and Barnes’ eyebrows crossed. “You know him.”

The man had bright green eyes and a wicked smile, Barnes knew, he had seen him fighting with Captain America on the television and occasionally from nearby rooftops if the Avengers were in town. Today he was smiling softly. He was wearing a forest green jumper, button down dress shirt and denim jeans of quality. His hair was tied up out of his face with a braid. He was an ally. He held a bag. No obvious weapons but surely knives concealed somewhere. and he had magic. Part of him was surprised and awed by that detail. “Did he send you? I don’t want to come in. Not ready.” He mumbled, aware that this guy could take him out as easily as breathing. Well, maybe not that easily, but he had powers and he was strong.

“No.” The man said. His shoulders lifted and dropped in a very human, if elegant gesture. “It’s been cold as of late. I wanted to make sure you were warm enough and that you have enough to eat.”

The Soldier frowned, about to deny those needs but his stomach rumbled loudly. The man smiled kindly. “I know what it is like to go hungry Mr Barnes.” He offered the bag. Barnes gave one shake of his head, eyeing it warily before looking at the ground at the man’s feet. The man smiled again and placed it on the floor, putting himself in a vulnerable position by bending down over it. He opened the zip quietly and spread the flaps. Barnes peered in. There were protein bars, various canned goods, bottled water, and one freshly baked loaf of bed that had his mouth watering. Everything was sealed and packaged. There was also a wad of cash, new notes.  He nodded, but didn’t bend to pick anything up. Loki nodded and rose, smiling again. He waved his hand and Barnes flinched as green light appeared in the air. The man wasn’t smiling any more, but he held a pile of clothes. They were clean, of good quality and looked warm. They also looked like they would fit him, something that wasn't always a guarantee when you were on the lam. The man bent and placed the clothes on the open bag. “There are no trackers or such in them I swear upon my mother in Vahalla- and in my culture you’ll find that means quite a lot. Be safe Barnes and I hope to see you again soon.” Barnes frowned at him, and then he was gone.

He warily crept toward the bag. He was hungry and the man was an ally. He hoped he wasn’t making a mistake by trusting him. The bag was just a run of the mill gym bag. Barnes packed it and picked it up. He put in extra effort to lose any trail that evening before going back to where he was currently hiding out, though something told him it wasn’t really needed. That guy was long gone.

...

Clint came across Steve at the kitchen bench staring at his sandwich. He was, however, looking somewhat less mopey as he had been recently. “What’s got your star spangled jocks in a bunch Cap?”

The big man rolled his eyes, but paused, opening his mouth and then closing it. He bit his lip.

Clint shrugged and opened the fridge. Whatever Loki had done- and Clint had seen the guy scheming all week so he was pretty sure this had to do with Tall Dark and Mischievous- was getting a response from the Capsicle, meaning that it probably had to do with either Peggy or Barnes. Knowing the god had a thing for mind control victims, Clint took a punt. “Any news on Bucky?”

Cap’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. “Did you give him some new clothes?”

Clint shook his head. “Naw man. Guy wouldn’t let me near him last time, remember?”

Steve’s shoulders dropped.

“Why. He got a new jacket or something?”

“Jarvis could you pull up that video again?” Barnes and Steve had come to a silent agreement a while ago. If Steve didn’t try to bring him in, he showed himself every once and a while on cameras only Jarvis could get to. He was always long gone by the time anyone followed it up, but it showed that he was alive and ... alive. He’d been wearing similar layers of grimy clothing in all of the past videos. The one JARVIS was displaying currently however had him wearing a big, warm _clean_ parka with a couple of layers of good woolen jumpers and a dress shirt over jeans and everything _fit_. He was also looking fairly content while sipping at a coffee which was still steaming. “He looks like a hipster. A really warm hipster.” Clint said, holding back a snort. “Guess he has a fairy godmother.” Steve frowned, worry lines forming on his forehead. “Look Steve, I’m pretty certain I know who his godmother is and he’s safe.” The frown didn’t go away and Clint gave in. “Who is the Patron Saint of the Brainwashed, hmm?”

Steve’s eyebrows rose. and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Didn’t think of that.”

“Look. Guy has a weird way about him, but I’m not the only one who got fucked up by the mind gem. He won’t hurt your boy. Kind of looks like he’s doing the _opposite_ of that.”

When Steve walked away his shoulders were a lot less droopy. Clint’s phone rang “Oh hey Darce, what you wearing?”

“I will cut you Barton.” Came the reply and he chuckled.

“Your boy’s been busy. Think I almost saw the Capsicle smile today.”

...

Peggy didn’t often have clarity, these days, though she knew with growing certainty that the end was near for her. She wished she could say that she had no regrets, and if she hadn’t been alive to see SHIELD toppled by her first love back from the dead maybe she could have rested easy. But her Captain _had_ come back, and SHIELD, the organisation she had bled, sweated and she had no qualms about admitting- sometimes cried for- had been riddled with HYDRA vermin, all the way to the top. It had been bad enough watching young Tony Stark disappearing into the sky with a nuke that the council had sent to the island of Manhattan without a care for the residents. But to think that young Peirce had been HYDRA scum all along? Oh, she had regrets. She was mulling over these things in a rare moment of quiet lucidity when a man appeared in her room.

“I know you.”

He smiled. Not the maniacal shark’s grin that she had seen during the invasion, but softer. Something she guessed was rarely witnessed. “And I admit I wish to know you. I have heard all _sorts_ of wonderful stories. You remind me of a lover I once had you know.”

“Did you, per chance shave off her hair?”

He chuckled and his eyes sparkled mischievously as he sat in her visitors chair as if it was a throne. “So the tales say. Would you believe me if I told you that she was in on that one? As a woman in a man’s world you would understand, I think, her need to shake off the expectations of those around her to marry well and perfect her needle work.”

She tipped her head, eyeing him. “Yes. Though it was war at the time, so it was a little easier, I should think. Not easy, you understand, but easier.”

He nodded, his glossy black hair shining in the light from the window. “Mortals don’t live long, but they are able to produce such great change in their lifetimes.”

“A virtue you appreciate I’m sure.” There was that smile again.

“So perceptive. The world will be so greatly lacking when you go.”

“What is it like?” she asked, caught as she was in thoughts of unfinished business, “Living that long?”

He looked out the window considering, his face soft in thought. “It is very difficult to put into words that a mortal can explain. Conversely of course it is hard for me to understand mortality.”

“Not so hard more recently, I think.” He looked right at her, then, deep and searching.

“You’re right again, of course. I understand what it is like to feel like it is ending too soon. As if everything you spent all that time learning was for naught, wasted- or at least unfinished. All I had been thinking of at the time was what had been taken from me- and believe me, madam, I have lost a great number of precious things. But I forgot the joy of learning, making and building. Tell me, if you had a chance at life- not forever, but at least another lifetime, would you take it?”

She closed her eyes and thought of the moment she listened to Captain Rogers apologise to her over the radio. His face when he told her that Bucky was alive. He was as old as her, but he wasn’t as wise. He needed her, she realised. She knew he felt lost, had seen it every time he came to visit and it had broken her heart. She opened her eyes, her cheeks wet with tears she hadn’t realised she’d cried. “Yes.” The god smiled and opened his hand. It had been empty a moment ago. Her eyes widened. “They’re real?”

The tipped his head in a nod. “This is a gift rarely given. Not eternal life, you understand, but healing, restoration and extension. A second chance.”

She swallowed. “Why me?”

“I have done this realm a grave disservice, lady. I may have had good intentions but a great many people suffered all the same. Nevertheless there are many more out there who are still more dangerous than me whole have far worse intent. This realm still needs you.” She nodded. He pulled out a knife and started slicing the apple thinly, not dropping anything. “You must eat it all, Milady.”

...

It was Galantines evening. Steve smiled as he thought of Darcy demanding all of the woman in their acquaintance pack their bags. He knew the women around them dealt with a lot, living in the testosterone filled tower. Sure, there were a few of them these days with the recent addition of Helen Cho and Elisabeth Ross, but the superhero gig was a sausage fest, to use Darcy’s charming term. He chuckled. He’d definitely noticed their absence, especially Darcy’s. They girl had a gift, that was for sure. Sure, the guys had spent some quality time. He’d especially enjoyed his night at the opera with Loki (and wasn’t that still a shock sometimes) but the girl just had a knack for knowing when he was getting lost in the past, or worried about the future, and knew just how to bring him to the present. He wandered out into the kitchen. He was just pouring some coffee when he saw Clint run at full pace through the common area, leaping over the couch. Steve straightened, on high alert. His jaw dropped as he watched the archer leap over the balcony railing and run out on mid air, forty stories up over New York traffic.

...

Helen Cho swore as they all watched Loki’s magical projection of Clint’s acrobatic loony toons prank for Steve. Natasha narrowed her eyes, watching the archer’s body language. Darcy was just as entertained. She knew Loki was going to do something big, but she’d had no idea what. Pepper raised an eyebrow. New York City was going to be entertained as much as the good Captain.

Clint was running in place, mid air when all the sudden Mjolnir fell from a great height, heading right for Barton’s head. Steve rushed outside to the balcony’s edge, still in mission mode. Clint, paused, standing in midair and looked at his pocket. He pulled an object from it theatrically. The object was black, and grew and grew. Steve, bemused, watched as Barton pulled a full sized trampoline from his jeans pocket. Smiling comically he held it above his head just as Mjolnir landed, propelling it whence it came. He heard a yell as Thor fell out of the sky, followed by his hammer, both of them bounced on the trampoline and flew up again. Clint, he noticed had walked away, and as Thor fell again, finally grabbing Mjolnir and cackling comically, the archer pulled the tramp away, folding it away with a smug expression as the god fell, his cackle tuning into a surprised yell. Steve chuckled, surprised. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that there were people lining all of the balconies and windows surrounding them. It was a show for the masses, he guessed. He laughed as his two friends chased one another around in mid air, using classic cartoon pranks and physical comedy that went back to Charlie chaplain.

...

Loki grinned as he kept Clint and Thor levitated half a mile above ground. He hadn’t felt this way since the last time he’d set off fireworks from the sacred flame on Yule a hundred years ago. He knew the Avenger’s antics were being televised on the big screen in Times Square... he knew because he had Tony organise to put it there. The Iron Man was beside him on the roof, cackling at the antics, The Falcon beside him. They were Loki’s fail-safe, ready just in case the worst happened and Loki’s magic slipped. It wouldn’t, but it was always good to have back up plans to your back up plans. (If you were wondering, that Storm boy was waiting on another building. Clint might get a little burned but it was better than becoming a flat pancake on Fifth Avenue.). He chuckled as Clint handed Thor a giant pink ‘box of chocolates’ that Loki had seen everywhere for valentines. It was large and heart shaped. He made sure Thor’s eyes bulged with hearts before he ended up with the false explosion, Thor’s face turning black and his fair all frizzy just as Steven’s cartoons had shown. He wondered idly whether he’d be sued by Warner Brothers next week. He smiled. Pepper would be back by then, he was sure it would be fine.

...

“This is a lawsuit waiting to happen.” Pepper said, casually taking another shot of vodka as Thor took a fall; compete with cartoonish lines drawn in the air.

“Yeah, but we can deal with it. I’m sure Loki will be able to handle it. He’s good at making things disappear.” Darcy waved her hands as if dismissing the lawsuit magically. She smiled fondly as she heard Natasha laugh out loud. “Totally worth it. Look at Cap!”

And it was true; Steve was at the balcony’s edge, his elbows leaned on the railing and head thrown back, laughing. He looked young. younger even than his biological age and Pepper had to agree, it was totally worth it. She realised now what Darcy’s project had been. She smiled in pride. This girl would go far one day.

...

“Stark, do you remember that discussion you had with Rogers a few months ago?” Loki asked idly with an amused smile.

“Which one?” The man asked, not taking his eyes from his comrades.

“The moment you discovered that your Captain was not the blushing virgin you thought he was?” The show was coming to a close, Barton sprouting baby blue cherub wings complete with soft down feathers.

Tony’s eyebrows rose and he said- “You wouldn’t. A dick gag?” Loki chuckled. The Captain had revealed that he had been in the army for years, and as such, was just as partial to a certain level of humour as the next person. “You wouldn’t. What happened to Mr high and mighty god?”

Loki snorted. “Of course I would. And after all, Thor isn’t _only_ the god of Thunder.”

Tony’s face was comical as he tried to figure out what else the jolly blonde could be capable of. Sam Wilson grinned, then chucked as Clint’s wings fluttered cheerfully and he lined up a far more golden bow than his usual fare. The arrow tips were of course little red love hearts, glowing in the night sky.

As he shot, his aim always true, Loki laughed, his chest rumbling with it. The laugh grew as he waved his hands dramatically. Thor exploded on the arrow’s impact. The arrow of course turned to mist and pink and purple hearts radiated from the blonde god, who was _of course_ whole and well, though his armour had been turned pink and red, his hair and hands glowing golden. He grinned and looked up. It was raining confetti over the avenue, all the way to Times Square and Central Park. Loki had to close his eyes as he brought it forth. Suddenly he heard a laugh from below. He snorted as Sam and Tony started cackling as well. “It’s raining COCKS!” They heard from below, and Loki grinned proudly, his job done. Of course it was raining cocks _and_ vulvas as well as love hearts, but that was beside the point. Thor brought Clint to Steve’s balcony and Loki sagged a little as Wilson flew off from the roof to join his friend.

“So, Tony, I believe you had some beverages set aside for tonight’s 'Boylentine's' celebrations?”

“Do indeed. You did good, Rudolf. Real good.” The smaller man said, slapping him on his back. Loki allowed himself feel a little pride.

“Do you think Darcy will be pleased?” he asked shyly.

Tony barked out in a laugh. “Yeah, Loki, I think she’ll be pleased. Hey, um. That wasn’t really a blessing of fertility was it?” He asked, shaking tiny pink and purple genitalia from his hair.

Loki gave him a wicked smile.

“What? No. Loki no-” The god disappeared and Tony was left on his own rooftop trying to rid himself of every last piece of confetti.

 

 

Epilogue. 

Two weeks later...

“You brought someone” Barnes edged towards the fire escape that would take him away. The man in front of him shrugged. The Lady hasn’t been out and about for a while. We were just about to take lunch when she expressed a desire to see you. I understand you were friends once.”

Barnes eyed her. Brunette, bright, intelligent eyes, carefully curled hair, red lips. “I knew her.”

 

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be light and happy fluff but I can't help it, I just have to fix everything all the time. But I hope I managed to write a story that shone light on how awesome our female characters are! hop you liked it Luna! 
> 
> NOTE on the penis confetti: OK, so if you've read a few of my fics you know I'm a total kitten and sort of a pushover. Sure I'm good in a shouting match, but not so good in a fight- and I can't prank for shit. Seriously! Out in the real world, if you prank me I will probably cry! And Like Loki in this fic, if I do prank someone it generally turns out to be really mean accidentally and there are more tears. So When Luna-Orlha asked for pranks in their fic I kind of freaked out, and thought about the best fic prank I could remember and wrote this in reference to that, because it's hilarious and I can _totally_ see Stevie losing it over this kind of thing. So thank you Captainwittyoneliner for being funnier than me, basically, I hope you take it as the compliment it totally is, because that whole fic is _hilarious_ and made me laugh out loud for a really long time.


End file.
